pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weird Four
Chapter 1 ~Phineas' POV~ Me and my step brother, Ferb were sitting under the tree in our backyard, when my best friend, Isabella walked in. "What'cha doin'?" she asked us like she normally does. "Nothing. We can't think of anything!" I said hopelessly. I saw Isabella smile. "Well, the Fireside girls are welcoming a whole lot of new girls to the troop. They're transfers from a place called Leafvine, New York." An idea popped into my head. "That gives me an idea! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" I said as Ferb gave me a thumbs up. "So, are they gonna come meet us, or are we gonna meet them?" I asked her. "Well they should be here any minute," as if on cue, four girls walked in, and surprisingly enough, they weren't wearing there Fireside Girls uniforms. "Hey, wassup!" said a girl with really curly brown hair. "I'm Michaela, the up-beat popstar of the group!" she said happily. She was wearing a white shirt with cool black lettering that said 'Paris' with the Effiel Tower for the 'I'. "I'm Jade!" said a girl with short brown hair, and wearing a green shirt with orange lettering that said 'PEACE'. I could tell she was a hippie, she didn't need to tell me. "I'm Casey!" said another girl with long, dirty blond hair and a brown T-shirt with a picture of a piece of ceese and a piece of maceroni giving each other a high five and in big letters on the top, it said 'TEAMWORK!' What an odd shirt. Then finally, the girl in the back talked. Shw wore black skinny jeans, a gray T-shirt and had long brown curly hair. "I'm Shadow." That name caught my attiention. "Is that your real name?" I asked. "No, y real name's Lauren. But if you call me that, I'll tear you to shreds and feed your insides to my cat." My eyes got to the size of tennis balls. she wouldn't really do that right? "Okay, I-I'll call you Shadow." I said, kind of scared. "Well, uh, I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother, Ferb." I said as casey approached me. "Hey, ya want any gummy worms?" she asked. "Sure, orange ones are my favorite!" I said as I looked into the bag. There was a stunning lack of orange gummy worms. "Uh, there's only green ones in this bag..." I said, taking a worm. "I know, the green ones attract the aliens. Remember, take small bites, they find it more painful." she said, taking a very, very small bite of her gummy worm. "Uh... okay..." I said, taking a small unsure bite of the gummy. Soon, they were all gone, and Casey threw it in the trash can, sitting next to the gate. Before I knew it, Jade comes torming to Casey. "Hey!" she called angrily. "Recycle that!" You can help the Earth by saving trees!" Jade said taking the bag from the trash and put it in the recycling bin next to it. "There, one tree is now saved." she said, dustng her hands. "Okaayy..., Well what do you guys want to do? Ferb and I do these amazing things everyday to make summer great." Casey looked at me. "Cool, can you make a giant siren to attract the aliens from Planet Z?" We all just stared at her, except for Shadow, who was sitting in the corner of the yard, with her hair blocking her face. Creeeeppppyyyy. "Or instead, we make your weird, perky attitued to nothing and disinigarate you." I heard Shadow say. "Or we could spread the awarness for going green." I bet you could guess who said that. Yep, Jade. "I say we host a dance and my band could play. It's called 'Scarlet Sun.' I made up the name myself." Micaela said. I personally liked Michaela's idea the best. Mostly because it was NORMAL. "That sounds like a great idea! Phineas can we please do it?" Isabella said, practically on her knees. "Yea, it sounds like a great idea!" I said entusiastically, then walked over to Ferb and began making plans. ~Isabella's POV~ I walked over to PHineas. I was going to ask him to the dance. "Hey Phineas?" I asked sweetly, as he looked up from his plans and at me with his big blue eyes... "Yes?" He asked me. Come on, DO IT! I forced myself "Um... I was wondering if..." I can't do it! "if you'd like me to spread the word, and more help?" Ugh, I chickened out. I am so gutless! "Sure!" I sighed saddly. "Kay, I'm on it..." I said, walking out of the backyard. "Wait, Isabella!" I heard Phineas call. "Yes?" ''Don't get your hopes up Isabella. ''I warned myself. "Make sure you hand out these flyers." He said, handing me a large stack of colored papers. The top one said 'Dance, Dance, Dance, Come to the P and F dance tonight at six!' I sighed as Michaela approached me. "I'll come with you! I can spread the word well! she said, jumping up and down. "Okay..." I said, not as entusiastically as I hoped. Category:Fanon Works